


Our time

by Kimiacullen



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiacullen/pseuds/Kimiacullen
Summary: “Arthur...I feel that I don’t have time...stay here with me”





	Our time

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I must tell:this is my first fanfic!  
> Secondly, English is my second language,I’m writing here to improve my writing skill so if there are any mistakes let me know.Thanks.

“Dutch...?you sleep?can I come in?... “ it was Arthur’s voice from outside of his tent.Dutch was reading. He was not sure what he was reading but he put the book away and said” sure come inside”  
Arthur pushed the cloth and came inside “where is Molly?” Arthur said with a soft voice.  
Dutch blinked “ I don’t know, she is around “  
“It’s dark and dangerous outside... I should ask Miss Grimshaw.I will be back in a minute.”  
Then like that without even knowing why Dutch got Arthur’s hand “ Don’t go...sit beside me”  
Arthur was not so sure and said”Dutch you must care about her more...she sacrificed everything for you”  
“Just don’t talk about her for a second...I don’t know why but I can feel I don’t have much time to just talk to you...please sit here...”  
Arthur sat beside him on the Cot “you fine?” Arthur asked.Dutch wanted to say something but it seems impossible.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Arthur continued  
And with that question Dutch could feel his cheeks went wet.he could feel his tears falling.  
“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry”Dutch said with a sad voice.it was like his voice was cracking. Arthur smiled “ what for? You did great...it was not your fault .... we only need our money in Black water...and...”  
“You don’t understand...I did a thing...it was so wrong” Dutch took Arthur’s hand in his hands then he kissed Arthur’s forehead.  
“I’ve missed you Arthur”  
“Why? You see me everyday “  
Dutch tried so hard to control his emotions but failed.he exhaled.looked into those green eyes.he could see his little boy.now he could remember... “Arthur...I did something very bad” Arthur’s smile vanished.Dutch kissed his forehead again and tried to sniff his scent...he tried so hard to remember and failed.he caressed Arthur’s face.  
“You are cold Arthur“ “there was cold...I was cold Dutch.”  
“Don’t...Don’t go... I need you” Dutch said  
“Then why did you leave?”  
Dutch started to cry and covered his face in his hands .  
“ I needed you Dutch... I was alone...I was Scared...”  
Dutch couldn’t dare to look him in the eye this time.” I’m sorry son ... I’m so sorry...”  
“It doesn’t matter now...”  
“Yes Arthur...it matters... you are here with me ...here ...at this very moment ...we passed that...we are together now...we can run... we can live a new life...only if you forgive me...”  
Arthur smiled, one of those sad smiles “ Dutch...it doesn’t matter now... it’s okay...”  
“ No... we can build a new life...we can live free...”  
“Dutch...listen to me”  
“What is it Arthur?”he could see those pinky cheeks of him went pale...his skin became white.  
Dutch tried to reach for his hand.A tear fell from Arthur’s eye and found its way on his cheek ...then he smiled  
“It’s too late Dutch ...I’m dead... you are dreaming “  
And with that Dutch woke up in tears. It’s been six years.six years without him.


End file.
